


The Air Mattress Incident

by Whyndancer



Series: Scattered Memories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Kink, PWP, also a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.</p><p>And he'd even had a surprise prepared for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air Mattress Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischiefsLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/gifts).



> Based off of [this](http://whyndancer.tumblr.com/post/127756971272/mischiefslady-sweetsigyn-otpprompts) tumblr post. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

    “Come, my Jane.” Thor eased himself up from the plastic lawn chair that was slightly too small for his frame. “Your cosmic event has passed and the stars you see now will still be there when tomorrow’s sun has set and you have had a chance to sleep.”

    Jane blinked herself out of a starry-eyed daze and shifted her gaze from the telescope in front of her to blink blearily up at the demi-god now towering above her. “Thor? I told you that the event won’t peak until almost 1am and that I wanted to try and catch a couple hours past that.”

    “Yes, Jane, you did tell me this.” He reached down and lifted the petite astrophysicist into his arms, ignoring her squawked protests. He brought her face up to meet his before continuing. “It is now half past three and Lady Darcy has been falling asleep at her laptop for most of the last hour.” Blue eyes flicked a pointed glance over to where the aforementioned assistant was blearily blinking herself out of sleep, having been awakened by Jane’s earlier cries. There were red marks on her face that were damningly reminiscent of her keyboard, and her expression was the sort of grumpy that is most often associated with waking up in a place where you’d had zero intentions of falling asleep. Then she glanced at her laptop and saw both the time and the pages of face plant gibberish that had added themselves to the notes she’d been taking for Jane. Her waking state of general displeasure was quickly replaced by targeted pique.

    “Thoooooooorrrrr….” Darcy’s whine rose in both volume and pitch until the Thunder God winced. “You promised you’d get her to bed by two! It is not two o’clock! My neck is stiff and my notes are screaming ‘ASS’ and my fingers are icicles! Feel!” As she delivered her tirade, Darcy had marched up to where Thor was holding Jane so that she could punctuate her final word by pressing her frozen digits up against the sensitive skin of their necks between collar and ear. Jane produced a very satisfying squeaky little shriek, and Thor actually flinched a little. While the reactions were rather satisfying, Darcy was not prepared to be entirely mollified until Thor offered up an apology. She’d long since given up on trying to convince Jane to turn in before dawn by herself. Alarms, guilt trips, airhorns… all of these were useless in the face of Jane’s hyperfocus, so she’d been counting on Thor to help her avoid being stuck outside til o’dark-thirty _again_. It was all well and good for the astrophysicist to to go full on nocturnal, but damn it, she had a job to get back to that required her to be awake at a time well before the first meal of the day could reasonably be called brunch. Before she could work up a really good glower though, Thor spoke up, all earnest and abashed.

    “My apologies little sister, but just as my love gets lost in watching the glory of the heavens, so do I get lost in watching her in her glory.” He looked back at Jane as he spoke, and you would have thought by the look on his face that she was, in fact, his own personal star come to life.  Jane responded by melting into his arms and practically glowing for him.

    “Dammit Thor… now I can’t be mad at you,” Darcy groused. “I might just be sick though. How are you two so ridiculously sweet all the time? If I get cavities I’m gonna start carrying the spray bottle around again." She watched their reactions from the corner of her eye as she huffed and turned away in ‘disgust’. There was Jane’s light blush, and...yep. Space puppy grin, right on schedule. Operation Deflection was a success. As dearly as she loved Thor and Jane, together as much as individually, all of this lovey dovey affection had left her with an acute case of missing her own Norse wonder boy. Loki’s tendencies toward devious sneakitude, calamitous cunning and propensity for stabbyness had for once coincided with ‘The Greater Good’, so she had spent the last four nights of this six night trip out to the middle of nowhere (also known as ‘Somewhere in the Mojave Desert’. She was pretty sure they were still in Arizona, but she wouldn’t exactly put money on it.) in her nice snuggly tent on her deluxe queen size air mattress entirely by herself. Speaking of comfy tents and mattresses, it was still the increasingly less wee hours of the night in the middle of January and she was starting to get the kind of full body shivers that meant she really should be getting herself somewhere with a nice solar battery, ultra quiet space heater and a queen sized cashmere/merino blend pendleton blanket. Luckily for Darcy, her tent contained those very things as well as a handful of other glamping essentials, courtesy of none other than the king of luxurious excess himself, Tony Friggin’ Stark.

    “Okay then you crazy kids, awake time is o-,” she was cut off mid-word by an enormous, jaw cracking yawn, proving her point quite succinctly.

    “You are quite right, Lady Darcy. Let us now retire to the mobile domicile.” Thor matched word to deed, starting immediately off towards the trailer parked a short distance from the observation site, Jane still snug in his arms. He had to check his stride to accommodate Darcy as she staggered along beside them, accompanying the pair as far as the trailer door.  Setting Jane down inside the door as soon as it was opened, he turned once more to Darcy before she could continue on towards the dark silhouette of the tent sitting just past the trailer hitch, and lay a hand gently on her shoulder. When she looked up at him he spoke a gentle reassurance. “You need not worry little sister.  My brother is more than equal to the task that he has undertaken and he will return to you as safe and whole as when last you saw him. Until he does return, you are always more than welcome to sleep inside the trailer. I do believe that Jane and I will be going to sleep directly, so there will be no worries of noise to keep you awake.”

    Darcy melted slightly under a warm rush of affection for the flannel-clad demi-god, and leaned over to wrap a hug around his waist. “Thanks big guy. I know he’s pretty good at taking care of himself in this sorta thing, so I’ve been trying to focus on the missing him part instead of worrying.” She paused a moment when an enormous yawn interrupted her train of thought, then stepped back and patted Thor fondly on the bicep as her expression turned wry. “And while I appreciate the offer of non-nylon lodgings, even when you guys do get to sleep quietly you tend to _wake up_ even louder.”

    Thor laughed, “I must concede the point then.  Go now, I shall watch until you reach your tent. May your sleep be deep and dreams be sweet. I shall see you in the morning.”

    “G’night, Thunder Wonder.  My pillow is calling me and Jane is calling you.” With a final, tired smile Darcy turned and began the short walk to the far end of the trailer. Well, it was short at any time other than ridiculous o’clock when she was crashing hard from her brief spate of alertness. As it was, it took her four yawns and a small stumble to reach the door of the tent and her half frozen fingers fumbled with the zip for most of a minute before she was finally able to let herself in. She’d lost the fight to keep her eyelids more than marginally open about halfway between the trailer and tent, so it was mostly by feel that she closed the flap behind her.  Too tired to give a shit about the dim camp light that illuminated the tent, she toed off her shoes and pulled her arms inside her shirt to unhook her bra --thank Frigga she’d gone with the wire-free today so she didn’t have to actually worry about taking it all the way off -- and collapsed onto the air mattress without so much as glancing at it.

    If she had looked she would have seen that the mattress was already occupied. Long, pale limbs stretched the length of the bed and one leanly muscled arm was draped over his face. He’d just woken up from a light doze at the sounds of her entry and had no more than begun to blink his eyes open when she flopped down next to him, unintentionally launching him  off the mattress and into the side of the tent before he fell to the ground with a yelp and a thud.

    The sudden and unexpected revelation of another person in her tent had Darcy shooting up off the sheets in a rush of adrenaline. Eyes wide and pulse racing, she sat back on her heels and looked wildly around the tent, trying to figure out what the fluff just happened.  When Loki’s head appeared at the side of the mattress as he sat up she gasped with relief and took several heaving breaths to calm herself.  

    Green eyes glared at her as shoulders and chest  followed his head into view and one long pale arm stretched out across the sheets. “Ymir’s balls, woman. If I did not know better I’d think you’d never so much as heard of being graceful.” Neither the words or the glare contained any real heat in delivery and Darcy realized he was pouting. Then her brain caught up with her eyes and connected the dots to get a picture that was _fucking hilarious_ and she dissolved into hysterical laughter. His pout took on a decided edge of glower, but she just laughed that much harder. Then he stood up.

    It wasn’t the fact that her gorgeous demi-god boyfriend was mostly naked that shut Darcy up. While the smooth play of muscles under alabaster skin was certainly a drool worthy sight, the fact that she had just sent him flying was more than enough to let her laugh through the display.  And laugh she did, managing to eye him lasciviously even through her glee, right up until she noticed what he _was_ wearing. At that point her laughter cut off with a squeak as her brain disengaged with a nearly audible ‘click’.

    Sitting low across his hips, well below the line of his Adonis’ belt (she'd been idly considering renaming it the Loki’s belt because _dayumn_ his was amazing) was a pair of _very_ high cut, _very_ see through lace briefs. The lace itself was not quite like anything Darcy had seen before, dark green threads swirling delicate, abstract patterns across his hips and down his pelvis to neatly frame and cradle his cock in a way that made her mouth go dry. If she had been physically able to drag her eyes back to his face, she would have seen his pout slide up into her very favorite smirk, the one that made her want to lick it off his face. She did notice when he began to work his way around the bed in slow, languid steps.

    “Really now, Darcy...” His voice had dropped into a low silken purr and she could practically feel her pupils dilating. “Is that anyway to greet a lover returning from a dangerous quest? Here I’d thought to surprise you with my return, even dressing specially for the occasion, and here you are attacking first my person then my pride? Perhaps I should have simply waited for you at home…” By the time he finished speaking he’d made his way over to her side to stand less than a foot in front of her. Darcy’s eyes stayed glued to the lace the entire time. She doubted that Loki minded the focus of her attention, in fact, she had growing evidence to the contrary. Given his height and her position on the bed, his pelvis was nearly eye level and she had a fucking fantastic view. The lace had begun to stretch and distort as he moved toward her and when his cock twitched under the fabric as he finished speaking the little bit of air that she had left in her lungs escaped as a whimper.

    She blinked once, slowly, and opened her mouth to speak. Then she remembered that breathing was a thing that was kinda sorta important and sucked in enough air to form words.

    “You’ve been going through my browser history.” Ha! She’d managed a complete sentence that was both relevant and coherent. If she could manage to look at anything other than his growing interest she’d be really impressed with herself. She was willing to settle for slightly impressed, though, because she really didn’t particularly _want_ to look anywhere else.

    “Darling, I went to look up ‘Mojave Desert’ and ‘men’s lace underwear’ came up as soon as I typed the first letter.” There was a definite note of humor in that statement, prompting Darcy into a sheepish grin.  

    “Well, I can’t say I mind the resu-huh-hultsss…” she stuttered, dropping into a panting whine as he reached down to adjust himself, long fingers dipping below the swirling green. Any further thoughts of maintaining coherencey went pift right about the time those fabulous fingers wrapped firmly around his hardening length, repositioning then stroking upwards - once, twice - before retreating. In their wake his cock was left pressed up against his abdomen, the pink head of it now fully visible above the lace.

    “I am rather pleased with the _results_ myself.” Now that was just smug. Retribution was called for. She darted forward and flicked her tongue over the lovely little spot on the underside of his cock where the head met the shaft in a pretty little upside down ‘v’. Her reward was a choked gasp paired with an involuntary jerk of his hips that had her clenching her thighs to try and relieve the ache that had settled between them. She pulled back just slightly to watch as he went from mostly hard to rock hard and throbbing in the time it took her to scoot forward to the edge of the bed. When she heard his breathing begin to grow harsh, she leaned in to rest her forehead against the hard plane of his stomach, only her breath touching him at first. His hands moved up to her shoulders as she made contact, moving her head back and forth to let the silken heat of him trace over her lips.  One of her hands went to his hip, fingertips tracing the swirls of the lace. The other came up to cradle his balls as she gently mouthed the tip of his cock.

    His fingers were in her hair then, tugging her head back and tilting her face up to meet his gaze. His eyes were  heavy lidded and blown dark with desire. A slight smirk played at the corners of her mouth before she leaned forward again and, without breaking eye contact, pressed the flat of her tongue firmly against him and _licked_.

    She scarcely had time to register the nearly feral growl that tore from his throat before she found herself completely naked (yay magic boyfriend!) with her back flat against the mattress. His hands were pinning hers down beside her head, palm to palm, fingers interlaced. He was propped up over her on his elbows, his hips slotted neatly into the cradle of her open thighs, his face hovering inches above her own, eyes nearly black with arousal. They stayed like that, unmoving except for the heaving of their chests as they struggled to keep enough air in their lungs. She could tell though, that he had not bothered to remove the garment that had started this all when he whisked her clothing off into the void because she could feel the texture of the lace against the sensitive skin of her mound. Then he lowered his face to hers, breath ghosting over her lips, and rolled his hips, grinding against her. Her back arched up off the bed like she’d been hit with her taser and he swallowed her cry as their lips met. The kiss was wet and hungry, and his tongue thrust against hers as he rolled his hips again. She found her left hand suddenly free when it’s captor relinquished it in favor of sliding down her side and over her hip to test the wetness that had saturated the lace. When his fingers slipped between them to find her even slicker than anticipated, he groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, a small shudder working it's way down his shoulders.

    “Fuck, Darcy,” he panted against her skin, one long finger sliding easily inside her, “you’re so wet for me already.”

    She bucked her hips up in response, wrapping her free hand in his hair. “You’re one...aaahh… to talk.” Having decided that Loki was being far too patient regarding everything that could possibly be important at that moment, Darcy hooked a leg over his hip and rolled until she sat astride him. Despite the loss of his finger inside her, she still very much counted it as a win because now the entire length of him was pressed against her slit.  She shifted until his cock head was tucked snug against her clit and the throbbing shaft, still partly covered by lace, was nestled between her labia. Loki’s head was pressed back against the pillows, the lines of his neck standing out in sharp relief, and he was looking up at her through the lashes of nearly closed eyes.  Her right hand was still grasping his left and as his free hand slid round to cup the curve of her ass, hers flattened over his chest for balance and she began to move over him.  She kept her movements small, rocking just enough to get a little slide going.  Her eyes drifted shut as she focused on the sensations she was creating.  The added friction of the lace might have been too much if it had been the ordinary store bought kind but whatever Loki had fashioned it out of was smooth and silken and, in conjunction with the steady clitoral stimulation, was driving her quickly towards orgasm. When the demigod below her braced his feet and bucked up hard into her at the same time that he magicked his underwear away in rush of tingling energy she tumbled over the cliff keening his name.

    Before she could even take a full breath he’d flipped them again, hands at her hips, and slid his cock halfway inside her. She cried out at the stretch and clutched at his neck and shoulders as he stopped and slid out until just the head remained inside, then slowly, slowly pressed back in one glorious inch at a time until he had just exceeded his initial penetration before stopping again to repeat the process. He captured her mouth in a kiss so that he might mimic the torturous dance with his tongue. By the time he was fully sheathed within her she was well on her way to a second orgasm and just about to lose her mind.

     “Fuck, fuck Loki! Please! I need …”

    “Tell me what you need Darcy. Do you need my cock in you, buried deep and stretching you open as much as I need your cunt wrapped hot and tight around me? Do you need to feel me pound into your grasping quim until you can’t remember anything but my name?” He growled the words into her ear in between sucking a deep bruise into the tender flesh below it.

    “Yes! God! Fuck me!”

    He responded by drawing half way out and slamming home again before setting a hard, fast pace that had her sobbing his name and rocketing toward her peak. As she neared the edge, his strokes began to grow erratic and he slipped a hand down between them to stroke firmly over her clit. She shattered around him and the clench of her walls around his cock had him pulsing out his pleasure into her depths.  

    He collapsed carefully to the side, wrapping his arms around her and rolling her slightly with him so that he could keep her as close as possible without worrying about crushing her. A lazy wave of his hand extinguished the light and wrapped them in her softest blankets.

    “Hey Loki?” Her voice was slightly muffled against his chest.

    “Yes love?” His was warm and affectionate.

    “That was an awesome surprise. And I’m glad you’re back safe.”

    “It was a good surprise, wasn’t it.” The smugness was back now. Darcy snorted.

    “Humph. Ass.” There was a moment’s silence, and then,”G’night Loki. Love you.”

    “Goodnight beloved.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have included a bit (lot) more back story in this, but I kind of wanted to leave it open to write more oneshots in this verse and turn it into a series. We'll see.


End file.
